Flarrowen
by NeoTyson
Summary: After one hero coming back from Earth-2 and another hero's relationship now in peril, both Oliver and Barry are in a funk and decide to meet up to talk about their problems. What happens when Vixen makes a surprise visit to Central City as well? *A fun AU One-shot feature Vixen*
Disclaimer: I do not own anything DC or anything I borrowed from other media.

After one hero coming back from Earth-2 and another hero's relationship now in peril, both Oliver and Barry are in a funk and decide to meet up to talk about their problems. What happens when Vixen makes a surprise visit to Central City as well? *A fun AU One-shot feature Vixen*

 **Flarrowen**

*At Jitters*

Barry Allen has not been the same since returning from Earth-2 along side Cisco, Wells and his daughter. Having to witness Jay died along with the events that happen while he was on Earth-2 has made Barry be to his self since he agree with Cisco and Wells to not talk about what happen on Earth-2. During the quiet time, Barry decides he just couldn't say quiet about his experience, but knew he couldn't tell Joe or Iris about what happen. He figures he could tell the one person who he didn't meet his doppelganger as he awaits his arrival at Jitters.

"Barry?" Barry looks up to see none other than Oliver Queen walk up to him.

"Hey Oliver, thanks for coming by on short notice." Barry greets Oliver with a handshake as he takes a seat.

"It was no problem. I could use a break from Star city with all that's going on in my life." Oliver said in with a fake smile while thinking about the recent events with Damien Dark kidnapping his son and Felicity. Barry could tell by his expression that he was having a rough time as well.

"Yeah, I could say the same considering.. Mari?!" Oliver looks at Barry with confusion until he turns around to see Mari indeed walking up to them and taking a seat at their table.

"Well damn nice to see you too Barry Allen. At least when Oliver came to visit me, he had actually shown some excitement." Mari aka Vixen jokes with a smirk causing Barry to panic a bit.

"No, I mean it is great to see you again. I'm just shock by the fact that you are here." Barry quickly explains.

"As well as I, I thought you was back in Detroit by now." Oliver points out. He had asks Vixen to help him find his son so it was strange that happen to be here the same time Barry invited him to come by.

Mari takes a sip of her drink. "I was, but since I got a chance to visit Star city and team up with you, I figure why not take a visit in Central City and see what fast boy here is doing. Only to my disappointment, I catch you moping, which I thought that was Oliver's job."

Barry wasn't sure if he wanted Mari to know about his situation for he really just wanted to talk to Oliver about it, while at the same time it would be rude to blow her off on her first time to the city. "Let's just say life has not been too kind for me recently."

Hearing this peaks Mari's interest. "So basically I'm going to be playing counselor for you two."

Both Oliver and Barry gave shock looks to each other and then to Mari with Oliver speaking up saying, "I'm sure you have better things to do than to listen to our problems."

"True, but Im going to need for the two of you to get out of this funk that you both are in or else I will have to pull triple duty of being a bad as crime fighters." She suggests. Usually she is the type to let Oliver and Barry deal with whatever they are dealing on their own but her last team up with Oliver made her want to form a stronger bond with the two heroes and this would be her best chance to do so. "Since I somewhat know what is going on with former playboy over here, let's hear from you Barry. What's been eating you?"

Thinking there was no way of getting out of this conversation, Barry takes a deep breath before answering. "Well, I guess my life hit a whole new low when my recent girlfriend Patty and I broke up because I wouldn't reveal my secret even though she somehow figured it out on her own. Not to mention my trip to Earth-2 has left some emotional scars."

"That was smart of you to not let her in. Not everyone can handle the double life style that we deal with especially the powerful enemies that could use our love ones to get to us." Mari shares her opinion base on what Barry told her and seeing Oliver's son being taken.

Oliver's nods in agreement, understanding Barry's pain of losing someone special in your life. "It takes a special someone to fulfill that role. Unfortunately, I think I screwed things up for good this time."

"Does this have to do with why I haven't heard from Felicity?" Barry questions due to the fact that Barry has tried to make contact with Felicity concerning Zoom but hasn't heard back from her.

Oliver lowers his head and sighs. "Long story short, you were right Barry. Me keeping my son a secret would be a huge mistake and it pretty much cost me my relationship with her."

This news stunned Mari more then it did with Barry. "What!? I thought she understood that you had no choice in that situation."

"She does, yet she still didn't like the fact that I kept it from her, especially when a few other people knew about it." Oliver could feel the pain of Felicity leaving him come up again.

"Oliver I'm so sorry." Barry consoles him the best he could despite his bad luck with girls.

"It's not your fault. I'm the one who made the decision and now I have to deal with the consequences. She said she needed space from me, but I have a strong feeling that it's over between us."

"I guess it's true that guys like us don't get the girl huh?" Barry mutters thinking back to their conversation when Oliver felt like neither he nor Barry deserve the girl at the end. Oliver looks down wondering if the statement was true after all which only frustrates Mari even more.

"Seriously, what's wrong with you two? This is not the same Oliver and Barry that I know, well Oliver I can understand being Mr. Gloomy at times, but still you two acting like this over girls?" Mari is the type to not need a special someone and seeing how her friends acting over a breakup is not helping her case of changing her mind.

"That's not the only issue, heck its minor problem compare to the main source of why I'm feeling the way I feel which was my trip to Earth-2." Barry points out not realizing until after the fact that he blurted out the earth-2 part.

Both Oliver and Mari look at Barry and said "Earth-2!?" at the same time not understanding what he meant.

Barry goes on to explain how he travel to Earth-2 and how he meeting his family and friends doppelgangers during his time there leading to Joe-2's death as well as Ronnie aka Death storm, Cisco aka Reverb, and Caitlin aka Killer frost demises from Zoom. He also talks about finding out that he and Iris are marry bringing up old feelings and feeling guilty that he pretty much left Earth-2 under Zoom's mercy. Barry express that he didn't want others to know like Caitlin because it could lead her towards the path of becoming Killer Frost and felt it was just for the best to not talk about it but he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

"Barry, what happen to the earth 2 versions of your family and friends was not your fault." Oliver tries to reassure him while at the same time he was curious about what his doppelganger would be like. Maybe he never would had got stuck on the island for 5 years and may had never been a playboy to begin with, at least he could still have Tommy and his mom alive.

Mari was thinking the same thing like could her doppelganger have a life where she was with her parents. "He's right, if anything, you shouldn't have got attached since they weren't your real family."

"You sound like Wells just then. The fact of the matter is that to me they were real and because of me Joe's doppelganger died, my and Iris's doppelganger had to leave town, and most of all I left that city hostage under Zoom." Barry could feel tears begin to form in his eyes with visions popping in his head of the experience he had on Earth-2.

Before Oliver could say something to help make him feel better, Mari places her hand on his shoulder and simply said. "I got this one."

She sits down between the two but first look towards Barry with a stern but caring expression. "Look, whatever happen during your time on Earth-2 happen. You can't change that so you need to accept it and move forward. If you are so determined to make things right, do what you have to do to get faster and stronger to defeat Zoom once and for all. Also, don't pull an Oliver and try to keep this all bottle up inside and not let anyone in. Your friends in star labs, which by the way I still need to meet this Cisco that you have mentioned, can help you deal with what you are dealing with if you let them."

Barry paid attention to everything Mari had to say and could only respond saying, "You're right." for it wasn't healthy for him to hold all of what he was feeling inside for so long.

Mari then turns her attention towards Oliver. "As for you, you need to stop lying to that girl. It seems like you have a history of keeping things from her to where she has reached her breaking point. Either you are going to be with her and be honest or let her go, but don't keep doing the same thing and expect different results, how you think marriage life will work with her when she doesn't trust you?"

She lets Oliver think about what she said until she finishes saying, "It might take a while, but if you want Felicity back you are going to have to win her back by getting her to trust you and going from there."

"A lot easier said than done." Oliver tells her with a sly smile knowing how stubborn he can be.

"Hey, you were able to win her back before, I'm sure you can do it again." Barry said elbowing Oliver and getting a soft laugh out of him.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Just make sure you don't follow down the dark road like I did and keep team Flash in the loop. It's probably best for them to know what happen for your sake." Oliver recommends to Barry for he doesn't want the Flash to lose that special light that he shines through Central city.

"I will keep that in mind." Barry responds smiling back.

"See you two are much more fun to hang when you both are not all dark and stuff." Mari jokes while wrapping her arms around both of their necks in a playfully matter.

"Thanks Mari for the pep talk and you too Oliver, I'm glad we were able to meet up like this for I surely needed it." Barry at that moment felt truly grateful to have people like Oliver and Mari in his life to talk about certain things he made not talk to team Flash about first.

"Anytime Barry, and I agree we should do this more often and maybe do some team ups down the road." Mari responds liking the idea of doing teams up more often as she could use help sometimes as well.

"Hey, we each are a phone call away so it would be good helping each other when need to. Maybe one day we can have a official team name like Team Justice or something like that."

Barry and Mari turns to Oliver and burst out laughing with Oliver joining them as the three heroes continue to enjoy there together as real heroes should.

* * *

 **A/n: After watching the last recent episodes of Flash and Arrow this idea pop into my head and had to write it down. I think it would be cool moment, seeing the three just chilling and talking about stuff that's going on in their life. Also not a huge Barry/Patty fan not am I fan of Olicity but since this is supposed to take place within the current timeline might as well stick with the pairings for this one-shot. Of course this would be AU since Vixen makes an appearance and the story would take place before KingShark** **reappears** **and Oliver alongside Mari rescuse Oliver's son. Oh ig you guys didn't know the title is Flash/Arrow/and Vixen as one word.**


End file.
